1001 Paper Cranes for You
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: Forever we will lie, here together. Crane by crane. -Oneshot- Previously titled Forever With You! 3rd chapter up! decided to add an OC on the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Forever with you

Hello there, people! I wanted to write this fix, because 1. I love this couple 2. I love angst. 3. Because I can.

Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!

* * *

He walked through the disgustingly white, busy corridors, it was all too familiar. He flinched with each move, his own injuries weren't completely healed yet, but SHE was more important. He stopped in front the too-familiar-to-be-good door. He knew what was on the other side of the door, the same think he's seen everyday for the past 6 months. He took a deep breath and slid the door open. There she was, lying peacefully, eyes shut, as if she was merely taking a nap, but he knew better. He carefully walked to the side of the bed, where a chair was placed and sat down. He brought his hand out to stroke the beautiful orange hair. His light fingers traced every curve of her face. He couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, even in this state of slumber. He hesitantly removed his hand from her face and instead reached for the ice cream box he his underneath the bed. He smiled at the objects in the box.

Exactly 253 paper cranes. He took out a second box, this one filled with coloured paper of all sorts of patterns. He carefully took a sheet out and folded it, once, twice, the familiar feel, of the folds and creases, as he had felt 253 times before. He folded and folded, sheet after sheet, occasionally stopping to check the sleeping beauty before him, or to run a hand through the orange coloured locks.

342 paper cranes.

The next day, he went through the entire sickening process.

"You have a life, you know." An oh too familiar voice called from behind him as he folded his 382nd crane.

"It's none of your business, Danna."

The man at the door shrugged and left, leaving him alone with the young girl again. He knew. He knew she was already dying, but he could hope couldn't he? He's heard the same thing repeated from different mouths, as if saying it differently would make him change his mind.

"She's going to die. Get over it."

He knew that's what people wanted to tell him instead of "It's okay, she'll wake up." Or "Take all the time you need, we don't mind.". The disgusting fake smile on their faces, as if they didn't know he'd see through everything.

She never smiled like that. She never clenched her teeth uglily and her lips weren't ever tight. She smiled and laughed, and every time she did, he'd feel like everything he's done had paid off.

531 paper cranes.

Many told him that it'd be better to just put her down. Like an animal. No. She was a fighter, there was no way in hell he'd just let her die like that.

He overheard a conversation between two doctors.

"-nothing we can do about it."

"Brain dead, huh? And the man?"

"He's still going to her everyday. His wounds don't seem to be healing, though."

"Are they both idiots? Seriously, who would go through-"

At that time, he had already exited the place, going to the the familiar ward, never mind the endless tears streaming down his face.

759 paper cranes.

It was already Winter, but he didn't stop coming for his daily visits, no matter how cold the weather was.

He sat down beside her again, ignoring the pain he felt in his chest, but he wasn't sure whether it was physical pain or emotional pain, maybe both, but he didn't care.

He coughed, and his eyes widened at the sight of his bloodstained hand. He shook it off, washed his hands and continued.

921 paper cranes.

Almost there, but he had been told he was bleeding internally but he didn't care. He had to get back to her.

He wasn't allowed to leave his own ward, but the moment the doctors or whoever was in charge turned their heads away, he made a quick escape, just to see her again.

999 paper cranes.

He laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time, but it was laugh of hurt and pain.

* * *

"_Sadist! It says here that if you make 1000 paper cranes, you'll be granted a wish!"_

_He chuckled and smiled at the small girl in his lap._

_"What? Hmph! Fine! When I get a wish, I'm not gonna share it with you!"_

_He laughed, and soon, she began to giggle too, soon enough, the two were throwing fits and laughing like never before._

* * *

He smiled at the memory.

One more.

A sudden surge of pain shot through his body and he screamed out of pain. He panted harshly and gasped for air. He folded it though, and he smiled when he did.

One beautiful white crane, bloodied by his blood. He placed the crane on the girl's chest, above her heart just as his vision began to blur.

Forever, he decided, before everything went black.

Forever I will be with you.

A limp body fell onto the bed next to his lover. The only sound in the room now was the never ending beep of the heart monitor echoing throughout.

Together, they lay, for eternity. With their fingers entwined, they moved on.

1000 paper cranes.

Three days later, a funeral was held. They were buried together, in a coffin filled with exactly 1000 paper cranes. Before they closed the coffin for eternity, a young man, silver-haired and tall, stood before the coffin. No tears were visible on his face. From someone who didn't know him, he looked like a heartless man, but someone who knew him could tell, bucket loads of imaginary tears flowed down his face, yelling and screaming from the inside.

He simply dropped a pitch black crane into the coffin and walked away.

* * *

_"Saaaaaadddddiiiiissssssttttt tt! I want sukonbu! Buy me some sukonbu!"_

_"China, get off your fat butt and get it yourself!"_

_She giggled before she pounced on him like a child and a new toy._

_He chuckled, but stopped abruptly when she stopped giggling._

_"China?"_

_He turned around to see China's brother, Kamui standing before them. She narrowed her eyes, her grip tightening around him and her umbrella._

_"How nice to see you again, dear sister."_

_"Baka-niichan." She growled in response._

_A charging Kamui and a screaming China was the last thing his mind processed before waking up to a white ceiling._

* * *

Here lies Okita Sougo and Okita Kagura,  
Forever they will lie here, together.

1000 paper cranes...

...and one for good luck.

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :P Since I got such positive reviews on the first chapter, I decided to write another chapter in Kagura-centric! Please tell me if I should write a Gintoki-centric chapter!

Here we go!

* * *

"Hello there, dear sister."

"Kamui…" the "dear sister" growled back.

She tightened her hold on the man she was holding onto. She was not going to let Kamui take him away. Anyone, but not _him._

Kamui had _that _smile on his face, before he charged at them.

She screamed, she wasn't going to let Kamui hurt_ him._ She did the only thing she could. She opened up her umbrella, hoping to shield both her and the sadist, but she should have known better. Kamui's umbrella and physical strength was much more powerful than hers. Kamui's umbrella pierced through her umbrella, wrecking it in the process. She knew it was he end, but she could still protect what was left of her. She jumped right between the sadist and her own Yato brother. It pierced through her, right in the guts. She knew why he pierced her through the guts. When someone gets shot through their head or heart, they die instantly, but if you shot someone through the stomach, then the pain would hurt immensely and they would slowly and painfully die. That was the Yato way of "hunting".

The blood was spilling out, everything was red. Kamui had disappeared, and she was left alone, with the sadist's unconscious body. She tried to reach out to him, but she couldn't move. Her vision slowly blurred and she drifted into a deep sleep, unaware that she would never wake up again.

* * *

Darkness. She was surrounded by it. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep.

Light. She could see it. She moved towards it and woke up in a white ward. The sleeping form of the sadist welcomed her. He must have been worried. She smiled before reaching out a hand to the sandy-brown locks, only to see her hand pass through like he wasn't there at all. She stared at her hand in horror before it all finally processed in her mind.

"N-n-no. NO! SADIST!" she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"KYAAAAAAA!" she screamed until her throat went dry, the tears flowing down her face. She knew though, that no matter how much she cried or screamed, no one could hear her, not anymore.

Her crying and screaming was reduced to sobs and whimpers in a few hours. At that moment, the Shinsengumi 1st Division Commander woke up.

The girl stopped crying and watched him instead.

His fingers traced her face and twirled her hair around. She could feel the warmth of his fingers in her hand even though she was sitting on the other end of the bed. She saw the little, pained smile he had on his face that made her want to reach out and pull him into a suffocating hug. But she couldn't. she knew she couldn't, but she tried anyway. She wrapped her arms around him, only to feel them sink through. She couldn't help but let the tears slip again. She hated the pained expression he had on at the moment. She couldn't bear to see him like that. He stopped touching her face, and she slightly whimpered at the loss of his warmth. Instead, he reached out to the bottom of the bed and pulled out two ice cream boxes. One was filled with folded paper cranes and the other was filled with a stack of coloured paper. She heard him sigh and mumble something like "Only 747 more to go…" before he picked up a sheet of paper and started folding it. The tears formed in the girl's eyes as she watched him. Crane by crane.

* * *

"_Sadist! It says here that if you make 1000 paper cranes, you'll be granted a wish!"_

_He chuckled and smiled at the small girl in his lap._

_"What? Hmph! Fine! When I get a wish, I'm not gonna share it with you!"_

_He laughed, and soon, she began to giggle too, soon enough, the two were throwing fits and laughing like never before._

* * *

She smiled a bit at the memory, then frowned again, remembering that they couldn't laugh like that anymore. She frowned and fixed her eyes back on the man before her.

When he stood up, ready to leave, she wanted to reach out and hold onto his arm and tell him to stay, but she couldn't. She could only watch silently, solemnly, as her lover left the room, leaving her alone.

She sighed and took a quick glance at the ice cream boxes.

_342, huh._

The next day, he returned again, and she smiled when he did.

While the sadist was in the middle of his 382nd crane, she saw Gin-chan at the door.

"You have a life you know."

"None of your business, Danna."

She saw Gin-chan shrug and walk away.

"They don't understand." He whispered to her sleeping body.

"Do you know that they tell me that you're fine? That you're okay? Do they think I'm stupid?" he chuckled a bit, a pained chuckle. "I know what they want to say. They want to say that there's no hope, but they don't know anything. I want to see you smile again. I can't stand their fake smiles. Smile for me one more time, won't you, China?" a sweet, sad smile was on his face, as he continued folding and folding

Little did he know, "China" was next to him, crying a river.

* * *

Soon, she got used to his visits. Every single day, without fail, he came. She had freaked out and ran around screaming frantically for help, when he coughed up blood, but when he shrugged it off and continued folding, she confirmed, that it was nothing but love between her and the sadist. Because if that wasn't love, she didn't know what is. She smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder, despite knowing what would happen. It was love. Nothing but love.

She heard it.

The sadist was bleeding internally.

Yet still, he came to visit her. Every few minutes or even seconds, he'd be thrown into a coughing fit, spurting blood everywhere. She screamed at him to stop, but crane after crane, he folded.

"Stop it! Sadist!" she screamed repeatedly. From the tired, bloody look on his face, she knew he had passed his limit a long time ago.

"D-Don't push yourself…" she could only murmur. She couldn't help but feel happy. Even when she knew he was feeling so much pain, she was happy. She felt loved.

_999 paper cranes._

It was almost time. Suddenly, the sadist jolted and screamed, but he still folded. She watched, crying and screaming. She hated this. Not being able to stop him, but still able to watch him and hear him. He was panting and gasping for air, and when he finished the crane, he let out a smile. The smile clenched her heart. He placed the bloodied crane on her physical form and at that moment, she knew, that she didn't have to hold out anymore. She moved towards him and her body and became one with her physical form. She felt his fingers curl around hers, entwining their fingers. She smiled, and squeezed back. He looked up at her, surprised, she smiled back, and at the last moment, he smiled a beautiful smile, just for her, before darkness enveloped them both.

_Forever. _

_Forever, I will be with you. _

She decided, as she saw him smile at her.

* * *

It was weird, attending your own funeral. Watching people cry and sob at the coffin in the middle of it all.

Before the coffin closed, a samurai with silver, permed-hair made his way to the coffin. He dropped a single pitch black crane into the coffin, watching it sink into the sea of 1000 paper cranes.

A certain orange-haired girl squeezed the hand that was currently interlocked with hers.

"Look." She said with a sad smile. "Gin-chan's crying." She pointed at the samurai, whose face showed no signs of crying.

"You're right." He replied simply.

* * *

_Here lies Okita Sougo and Okita Kagura,  
Forever they will lie here, together._

The people had no idea how true that statement was.

Because 1000 paper cranes gives you a wish, but always remember, always one for good luck.

1000 paper cranes for you and me, for eternity.

1, for good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

So… I decided to make a Gintoki-centric chapter…. Might be shorter than the others, or maybe even longer :/ Also, if you haven't noticed, with each chapter, I reveal more and more of what happened…

Enjoy!

* * *

He strolled down the streets, looking around, maybe buy a few groceries or look for jobs. He was just looking at a noticeboard, which caught his interest by the huge rewards, when he heard the sound. He could smell it too. Cries and screams. The smell of blood. The other people around him didn't notice anything, maybe because their senses don't match up with his. He grabbed his wooden sword and ran to where the sound was emitted. His eyes widened at what he saw. The familiar bodies of a certain officer and a certain Yato, lay unconscious in an alley, a trail of blood on the floor, indicating that they were probably dragged there. He felt something cold on his neck.

"Good to see you again."

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He grabbed his swords and pointed it at Kamui's neck, an umbrella on his.

"What did you do to Kagura and Shinichi-kun?"

He didn't receive an answer, instead, the Yato in front of him opened his umbrella and swung it to point at the other man's forehead.

They battled for only a minute, both were standing, still coming strong.

"Sorry, but I guess we have to play some other day." Was all Kamui said before shooting a dangerously close bullet at the samurai's head before he disappeared.

The samurai sighed and turned to look at the bodies in the alley. He heaved them up and carried them to the nearest hospital, before calling the other close friends and telling them what had happened.

He was there when Shinichi-kun woke up.

He was there when the Shinsengumi officer screamed for a certain Yato.

He was there when he officer clutched his head in pain after being told the news.

He was there.

He was there when he started going to _her _ward.

He was there when he started crying.

He was there when he started folding paper cranes

He was there.

And because of that, those scenes were forever etched into his brain.

When the officer left to his own ward, the samurai slipped into the room.

He knew she was there. Maybe not physically, but she was there.

"You're still here huh? Been hanging on?"

He knew that at this time, she was crying, maybe she had been crying the whole time, he didn't know. He walked up to the bed and dropped some sukonbu for her.

He left the room straight after, not saying any more.

The next day, he was there before a certain sadist was awake, though he doubted the man actually slept. He went into the room, then smiled slightly when the only thing on the bed besides the girl was an empty sukonbu wrapper. He didn't know how she ate it, but she did, and that made him happy.

He slipped another sukonbu out of his pocket and left.

He watched as the sandy-brown-haired man went into the room again.

He knew what it was like, the pain of the thought that someone important might leave you forever. It had happened to him. Every single one of his comrades excluding himself and Zura were man slaughtered and killed in the most disgusting ways. That was something he decided he didn't want to see again. Ever.

"You have a life, you know."

"None of your business, Danna."

He shrugged, because he knew. He knew what it was like, desperately trying to save them, desperately clinging on to that last thread of hope.

He walked through the familiar corridors the day later, walking in and hating the fact that he could probably reach his destination blindfolded. He leaned against a wall, and that's when he heard it.

"Really, that couple is crazy! The guy, you know, the one with the weird sleeping mask goes there everyday!"

"I know, doesn't he know she'll never wake up? That's why I hate these young couple, so ignorant. They don't know a thing about reality."

"Anyway, she's definitely going to die, there's no hope for her whatsoever. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada."

"But isn't he still hoping? Come on, let the man hope."

"But she's already brain dead, might as well get over it. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Brain dead, huh? And the man?"

"He's still going to her everyday. His wounds don't seem to be healing, though."

"Are they both idiots? Seriously, who would go through so much trouble just because of one girl?"

The two kept talking and laughing, but he had already felt _his _presence. It wasn't that hard to miss, the sad and solemn aura, near the door to the China girl.

The presence disappeared, it had only been there for a few seconds, but he was sure, that it was enough.

He stalked over to the two doctors, which had already pissed him off as far as it goes. He stood there, holding out his bokken (wooden sword).

"Eh? You think you can actually land blows on us with such a petty weapon of choice? It may not look like it, but I'm a black belt in taekwondo! I'm skilled in other martial arts too!" The two doctors sneered and smirked, obviously hoping to scare some little girls with kittens and rainbow flavoured lollipops, but in case no one has realised, he wasn't a little girl with kittens and rainbow flavoured lollipops. He was a samurai. The white demon. A title well earned.

And the doctors learnt that lesson the hard way.

"You don't have any idea what it's like to lose someone close to you." He spat back to the barely conscious men on the floor before he walked out.

The next day he was back again, before anyone else, he threw out the crinkled wrapper on the bed and slipped some more sukonbu. He left and headed to the park across from the hospital.

It was hard, sitting on a bench, trying to cheer yourself up by watching other people be happy with everyone and laughing all day. He stayed though, because if no one was there for her, at least he'd stay. Always.

"We need to talk."

The voices sounded familiar. So very familiar, yet everything around him was a blur and everything was muffled. He turned around. Really though, for those two to come visit him together, this was something new, thought it wasn't surprising to see one of them restrained by handcuffs.

"Fancy seeing you two here." He simply said, with a small wave and his best dead-fish eyes and lazy smile. He should have known it'd fail. These people were one of the only ones that could _see _him.

"You can't this anymore. You're not leaving the hospital, you're not eating right, and don't you have to support that Megane as well? You can't afford for the bills, you have another person to take care of don't you?"

Somewhere deep inside he knew they were right, but he had to, for _them. _

"I can afford it." He said, with a quick wave of dismissal .

"No you CAN'T. Why the hell do you think we're even here to tell you this? Oh, so you can think about it, hmm, saving someone already more than half dead, or surviving and taking care of the people that actually have a damn chance?"

The words hit him. Hard.

The other man hasn't spoken yet, though if anyone, he'd be babbling like none other, but he knew why that person hadn't talked yet. Because that man had felt the same thing he had. He had been through the same pain, the same sorrow.

Finally, the man speaks up, but the words aren't exactly what he wants to hear.

"He's right. You can't waste your money on these things when you have people that you can actually save."

He snaps. He doesn't know how long it's been since the last time he's snapped for real, when nothing around him matters anymore, when everything he sees is red and nothing else.

"Do you have any idea what those two are going through? I know that both of you has damn witnessed someone important to you die before your eyes, but that's why I'm trying to prevent it. Never again. This isn't like losing my comrades or friends anymore! It's losing my family! Half my life! Whatever you want to call it, I can't let die. And if you think this is how upset I am, what the hell do you think _he's _feeling? He knows. He's heard it already. He knows there's no hope, but he still continues going there, and right now, the most I can do for them is this."

He trails away at the end, almost at tears. They can see that and their eyes seem to soften and they mumble a small apology before leaving, no doubt to the Shinsengumi, though all three knew that it'd be of no use.

He brings his cold palm to his face and leans back. It was too hard, to care so much. He didn't notice the presence of a little girl, who wobbled over to the bench and sat down. Only then did he lift his hand to take a look at the girl.

"Hey Mister? Why are you so sad?"

The little girl asked. He was surprised, to say the least. Maybe the girl had seen through him? It couldn't be. He put on his super-dead fish eyes and looked at her with a pokerface.

"Who's sad, brat?"

"Mister, my mama says it's not good to lie!"

This girl, only five or six, could see through him like a window.

"Oh, and you never lie?"

"Of course not! Or else papa told me I can't go to where papa and mama are!"

At this time, he realised what she meant, but before he could say anything, she went on.

"Papa and mama went to sky, the flew all the way there! They flew all the way pass the clouds to a place that mama says is much better and prettier! It's reeeeeeeaaaallllyyyyyyy big!" she flung her arms out as if showing him how big heaven was.

The innocence of the child before him made him smile.

"I hope I can see them soon!" she says with a grin.

'_I hope not.' _he couldn't help but think.

That's when he spotted her leg. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a small strawhat, which made it easier to see. Her body was covered with scars and scratches, but she didn't seem to care in the least.

"So why is Mister sad? Did you get hurt? Mama told me that kissing a boo boo made it better!"

He smiled down at her.

"No, I don't have a booboo, I'm here to see my friend."

"EEEEEEEH?! Can I see her too?"

He wants to tell her yes, but he remembers that the little girl has probably seen more than enough in her few years of life.

So he shakes his head.

"Sorry, she's so lazy, she can never wake up from her sleep!" he says it in a joking manner, but he hopes the girl doesn't ever find out how true it is.

"Like mama and papa? They can't wake up either, I've tried and tried, but then I remembered that mama says they are at a better place!"

"Not exactly, but soon."

She smiles and swings her legs back and forth.

"Where did you get these booboos?" he asks, because he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hm?"

"Those." He says, gesturing to the multiple wounds on her shoulder.

"Oh these? I'm not sure, I just woke up one day with these! But I'm fine now!" she seems happy, and right now, that was enough to convince him.

They said their goodbyes when it started getting dark and all the other children went home.

The next day, he went to the same ward, took the wrapper, through it in the same bin, slipped out a few more sukonbus and left, to the same park, hoping to see the little girl again. Sure enough, she showed up, smiling as usual.

"Didn't your mama tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"She did, but you looked very sad yesterday, so I thought it'd be okay." She answered light-heartedly.

"Ah!" she suddenly calls out, as if remembering an important fact or a chore she forgot, but she goes on. "You never told me your name!"

He looked at her and deemed her worthy of knowing his name.

After a few more conversations, he had already learned a few things about her. Her name was Hizaku Mirai, and she was 5 and ¾ . he also learnt the unimportant things, like that her favourite colour was the colour of the sky at midday, or that her favourite food was fried tofu with steamed vegetables even though she's only had it twice. Then he tells her stuff about himself. Soon though, he feels the need to tell her about everything. About the killing, the fighting, the blood. She deserved to know at least.

He expected her to run away or scream, but she just stood there, big eyes and blank face.

"So?"

That one word and the tight hug she gives him after are all it takes for him to feel warm again, filling up all the sadness of the possibility of losing someone close to him.

He hugged back gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"You're a good guy aren't you?"

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Not everyone calls me that." He replies before they part again for the next day.

The next day, he spends more time in the hospital. He hears that the man he's been supporting with the hospital fees of has been bleeding internally, so he stays with the orange-haired girl a little longer than any other day. When he sees a sandy brown head appear at the door of the ward, he stands to take his leave, but doesn't leave the hospital.

He watches the two inside the ward. He knows he should have called for nurses or doctors or anyone, but he couldn't. he couldn't jeopardize their last moments together. He sees it all. The last paper crane. The last squeeze of hands. The last that blue eyes see. The last wish.

_Forever. _He wishes along with them before watching with blank eyes when the bodies fall unconscious, blood splattered everywhere.

Finally, he calls for a doctor, who rushes in, announces the time of death and cause before taking his leave to treat other patients. He walks into the ward, where white sheets cover the bodies inside. He offers a small smile before throwing away the wrapper and placing a sukonbu on the edge of the bed. He leaves for the park.

Mirai is already sitting on the bench. She smiles when she sees him.

"Look, look! The doctors gave me magic stuff that makes all my booboos better!"

He smiles at her.

"Is that so? It's good that you're feeling better."

"What's wrong?"she says, tilting her head, puzzled at what could possibly be keeping her friend down at that moment.

He comes right out and says it, and she listens.

It's hard to believe that someone as young as her can understand everything, maybe even more than he himself. She tells him it's alright and he believes her.

"I have to go an oarfanahge now." She says with a pout.

He chuckles a bit at the failed attempt pronouncing "orphanage".

"You'll get lots of new friends I bet." He says, lightening the mood.

They talk and talk, and during it, he has a good idea.

Three days passed, and they went through the same routine each day.

The third day, he quickly drops in at the orphanage to tell Mirai that he's going to the funeral. She nods and makes him promise to visit in the afternoon. He feels weird, but happy, to do something as childish as linking their pinkies, but he does it anyway.

At the funeral, everything comes back to him, but he couldn't care less. He welcomed the emotions, he didn't care if anyone could read them as easily as an open book, he didn't care at all.

Just when they were about to close the coffin, he walked to the coffin and reached for the black paper crane that Mirai taught him how to make earlier. He dropped it in, one simple toss, and the coffin was closed, sealed and shut away forever.

_One for good luck. _He thinks, before turning around and walking away. Before he leaves, he stops by a certain tree and whispers, so that only those two people could hear him.

"Don't forget the one for good luck, coming to your own funeral is a bit petty isn't it?"

He smiles and is about to walk away, but stops and murmurs something again.

"No, I'm NOT crying."

He says before turning away and walking again, this time, a huge grin on his face, leaving a happy, laughing and slightly (only slightly) dead couple.

He goes to the park again and sees Mirai waiting for him. They talk and talk again, but this time, when he says "Time to go home", he picks her up and lifts her with him.

She gasps and shouts in surprise and protest, but she's silenced with one sentence.

"Don't want to go home now, eh, Sakata Mirai?"

She stars at him in shock before beaming at him, tears in her eyes. She hugs his neck tightly and says.

"Let's go home, papa."

She reaches the Yorozuya and meets her "mama" for the first time and she loves him. He smiles at his new family, and looks up to the sky, wishing good luck to another new, happy family.

* * *

"_That little girl is going to die is she doesn't treat her wounds properly."_

"_But no one's paying for her right?"_

"_Yeah, for now, we're trying to do what we can with the money from the orphanage."_

_He overhears it and his heart breaks._

'_No you CAN'T. Why the hell do you think we're even here to tell you this? Oh, so you can think about it, hmm, saving someone already more than half dead, or surviving and taking care of the people that actually have a damn chance?'_

_He decides this is the time to do it._

_He tells the lady at the counter that he was going to pay for the little girl's hospital bills, and when she asks him how he's going to support three people and himself at the same time, he just says that some need saving more than others, but the nurse understands him. She gives him a worried glance, and bows her head._

_He thinks back, as he looks through the small window on the door of the ward. Did he make the right decision? Was what he was doing to the couple in front of him, right?_

_But all of the thoughts rush away when the next morning Mirai tells him about the magic stuff the doctors gave her that makes all the pain go away._

_He doesn't regret things, but sometimes he thinks, maybe he should regret, but when he sees the Shinsengumi, the Jyuuishishi and the Yorozuya (including the new member) still alive, he doesn't regret at all._

_**No regrets from the man who saw everything.**_

* * *

How was it? It was actually much longer than I thought. :3 the other two were 1000+ words, but this one is 3000+! Intense…. I've never wrote this much before, and maybe I should. It's not that bad… please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
